


Sé que estás ahí

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily está sola, Gen, JJ es una buena amiga, echa de menos al equipo, nadie sabe que ésta viva
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Después de su encuentro con Doyle, Emily está sola en París, y reflexiona sobre cómo ha sido su vida hasta entonces. Pero cada día, durante un rato, vuelve a sentirse ella misma gracias a un juego de internet y a su oponente.
Kudos: 2





	Sé que estás ahí

Las campanas de Notre Dame repican a lo lejos, y sabes que centenares de personas se aproximan a la imponente catedral como cada día.

Es uno de tus lugares favoritos de toda la ciudad, te pierdes entre la gente, te sientas en uno de sus bancos, y puedes pasarte horas allí sin que nadie repare en ti. Sueles tomar medidas de protección, peluca, gafas de sol, sombrero, cualquier cosa que sirva para pasar desapercibida. Porque aunque llevas casi cuatro meses aquí, todavía no te sientes segura.

Sueles reflexionar sobre tu vida, sobre las decisiones que has tomado desde que eras niña. Has perdido la fe hace mucho tiempo, y no crees que puedas recuperarla de nuevo, pero Notre Dame te da la paz y tranquilidad que no encuentras en ningún otro lugar de la ciudad, ni siquiera antes de todo lo que sucedió.

A veces crees que la mala relación con tu madre, es por tu culpa. La embajadora no estaba lista para ser madre, a pesar de que cuando eras niña (hasta los ocho años, más no, de eso estás segura), se esforzaba por hacerlo bien. Siempre estaba ocupada, pero se preocupaba de pasar un rato cada día contigo. A partir de los ocho años, sus responsabilidades crecieron, y tus exigencias con ella también. No te bastaba con un rato, querías más, querías lo que el resto de niños de todos los colegios en los que pasaste tu infancia tenían con sus padres, y tú sólo tenías con las niñeras que te cuidaban. Ella no te daba más, y tú no eras capaz de entender eso. 

Ahora estás segura de que no odias a tu madre, ni lo hiciste en su momento, sólo eras una niña en busca de cariño y atención. Y que tu padre se fuera cuando tenías cinco años y casi no lo hayas visto desde entonces, tampoco ayudó mucho a la relación con tu madre.

Y a los quince años…bueno, está claro que no estás orgullosa de lo que hiciste a los quince años. Y ésa es también una de las razones de tu pérdida de fe. En ocasiones piensas en cómo habría sido tu vida si hubieras tomado otra decisión. Si tu madre hubiera sabido la verdad, si no hubieras ido a ese hospital, ahora serías madre de un o una joven maravilloso. 

Y sabes que tu entrada en la Interpol y más tarde en el FBI, fue un desafío a tu madre. No te arrepientes, porque es lo que siempre quisiste hacer, pero no lo que ella quería para ti. 

Y allí…tuviste tantas cosas que hacer de las que nunca quisieras volver a hablar, ni siquiera pensar. Y no es sólo el caso Doyle. Era tu trabajo, pero a veces el trabajo te quita tu propia dignidad.

Tu tiempo en la UAC fueron los mejores años de tu vida, sin exagerar, tanto a nivel personal como profesional, y los echas terriblemente de menos a todos. Pero conoces a Doyle, y sabes que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para todos. 

Pero ahora, casi cuatro meses después de haberte ido, piensas cada día, varias veces, que ojalá se lo hubieras contado a alguien, para ahorrarles el sufrimiento a ellos y a ti misma. 

Te alejas de la ventana, pero la dejas abierta para escuchar el bullicio de la gente al pasar. Te sientas en el sofá y coges la tablet. Es casi la hora. Te conectas al Scrabble y la ves en línea. Sonríes. Ella es lo único que te mantiene conectada con tu antigua vida, y te aferras cada día a ese momento. 

Jugáis durante dos horas, y “Chettos Breath" te desea un buen día antes de desconectarse. Una sensación de nostalgia te invade cuando sueltas la tablet, pero al menos tienes esos pequeños momentos que te recuerdan que no estás sola, que hay alguien al otro lado del océano que piensa en ti y desea que vuelvas pronto. 

Fin


End file.
